Balaluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Balaluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Tales of the Nekoluga event. True Form added in version 6.2 increases freeze duration and weakens enemies. Cat Evolves into Balalan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Piccolan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Very long range with area attack. *Stops all enemies with 100% chance (for longer in True Form). *Weakens all enemies in True form. Cons *Extremely long recharge time, even for an Uber Rare. *Slow attack rate and movement speed. *Low health and single knockback. *Low damage and DPS. Strategy/Usage *Universally among the Nekoluga family, it's better to use his evolved or true form. *Like the other Nekolugas, this cat is pointless when it comes to taking out enemies by itself, but it can stop any enemy unit within its very high attack radius. For this reason, it can be used as a protective enemy-stopping shield to protect your other attackers. *Another use for it would be to stop long-ranged enemies that can chew through your unit's HP while being approached (such as Camelle or Master A.). If you have free money, you could use this tactic along with a bunch of Lion Cat variants or to get a free attack with A. Bahamut. **You can use Balalan Pasalan in Draconian to freeze the Manic King Dragons and send A. Bahamut to deal heavy damage. *On the flip side, Balalan Pasalan has a long cooldown between attacks, meaning it can only be used as a luxury support character, and will never guarantee your victory without a proper line-up or strategy. *This cat can be used effectively against long ranged enemies like The Perfect Cyclone, as freezing the Cyclone then immediately sending Awakened Bahamut will guarantee at least one knockback. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: A small Nekoluga creature, except this one is round, has a long mouth, and has two wisp-like things above his head. Attacks with an energy flash from the wisps (and presumably from the belly?). *Evolved Form: Balalan is now giant, with his elbows and mid-torso being replaced by dark orbs. His body appears to be melting around his torso orb. Attacks by lowering himself and then using the orbs to freeze his opponents with a bright blue flash. *True Form: Balalan remains mostly the same, but now has grey flaps sticking out of his head as well as bone-like objects clutching his torso orb. Attack is the same except that the flash is now pinkish-red. Trivia *Among Nekoluga family, his name indicates that he has separate limbs/body parts. Bala-luga might be taken from bara (ばらばら; bara bara), an onomatopoeic word that is used to express scatter/separate/split, or perhaps 腹 (ばら, Stomach). *"Piccolan" is derived from the Japanese word pika (ぴか), an onomatopoeic word for something that is flashing or glittering, referencing its attack. *Ironically, Balalan Pasalan and Piccolan Pasalan both deal less damage than their initial form. *Piccolan Pasalan's design greatly resembles the Angel Sachiel from the anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. Similarities include the red core in the center of their bodies, the flaps on the sides of their heads, the "lances" inside their arms, and the rib-like bones clutching their core, in addition to having similar body shapes. Its description states that it may be an extraterrestrial of unfathomable power, further referencing the Angels from the series. **This may be why it requires one more Yellow (Angel) Catfruit to evolve when compared to the other types of Catfruit it needs. *Balalan Pasalan has the lowest attack power of any Uber Rare. *He has the second lowest DPS out of all cats in the game, with only 11 DPS at level 30, it is even lower than Zamboney Cat's DPS,which is 32 at level 30. Only Magical Healer has lower DPS than him,having only 4 DPS at level 30. *Balaluga is the only Nekoluga without cat ears. *It's true form's name may be a reference to Piccolo from the Dragon Ball franchise. Gallery Bararaga Attack Animation.gif|Balaluga's attack animation. Bararan Basaran Attack Animation.gif|Balalan Pasalan's attack animation. 172-3.jpg|True Form in action 172-3 attack.jpg|True Form attack Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/unit/172.html *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6jsaav/cats_new_jp_units_translations_uber_tier_list/ ---- Units Release Order: << Tecoluga | Li'l Nyandam >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-White Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Floating Cats Category:Anti-Metal Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Freeze ability Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form